St Patrick's Day Weirdness
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When a gold crazed demon takes over Demon World and every demon including Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei into Leprechauns. It's Up to Kuwabara, Turtles and Jin to Save the day.
1. Part 1

St. Patrick's Day Weirdness

I don't own anyone but the Gold crazed Demon and the three that pick on him.

One day in Demon world there was a demon who was walking around.

"What am I doing here?" He said. "I, Munchie, the littlest demon need something."

Muchie walked around until he stubbed his demon toe.

"Ouch, you stupid dumb thing…what's this? It's gold, Real Gold."

And then Demons came

"Ooh, what's little Munchie find." The first demon teased.

"I bet it something to make him taller." Second one teased.

The Third one just laughed."

"Leave me alone, guys." Munchie growled.

Little did anyone know, the gold Munchie found was starting to possess him and make him crazy…

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Munchie started to laugh.

"Hey, what's going on with him?" The Third demon asked nervously.

At that instant, Munchie turned gold and grew taller.

"More Gold I want to find more gold." Munchie in his new form said. "Ah, to find more gold I need slaves." He used his golden finger to turn the three demons in into Leprechauns.

"Uh-oh." The three Leprechauns gulped.

"Now find more Gold NOW!" Munchie's new form screamed.

The Three Leprechauns gulped and ran.

"Now to find more slaves."

So Munchie went to find more demons to enslave.

"Wait why am I finding more when I can use my powers to make more." He said as he used his golden finger to zap the whole Demon World into Leprechauns.

"Now my slaves find more gold."

"Yes, master." The Leprechauns said.

"Alright, Mate." A familiar voice said.

"Who dares come in my domain?" Munchie's new form asked angrily.

"It's Chu, Jin, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku and Touya." A Leprechaun said.

"Hey, you turn everyone back to normal." Rinku orders.

"How dare you order me?" Munchie's Gold form yelled angrily. "Now suffer the wrath of my power." He uses his gold finger to transform the Chu and the gang.

"What is this guy?" Touya asked.

"Don't-know-Touya-but-he bein'-trouble." Jin said in his Irish voice.

Munchie zaps the Chu's gang as they dodg until they're backed against a dead end.

"Now you're my slaves." Munchie says as he zaps everyone into Leprechauns except for Jin.

"I's-got-to-go-an'-warn-Urameshi-and-friends." Jin thought as he flew to escape.

"Yes, Bring the Spirit detective fool even he won't stop me ha ha ha." The Golden Monster brags.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Part 2

I don't own anything but the gold obsessed demon and the people.

Jin flew to human world.

"Now-where-be-Urameshi-at?" Jin thought.

People were looking at Jin flying

"Seriously-why-is everyone-at-me?"

Then someone saw him.

"Jin, down here." Koenma yells.

"It-be-Koenma." Jin says.

"What are you doing here?" Koenma asks confused.

"Well-demon-world-is-under-attack-by-gold-demon-everyone-is-turned-into- Leprechauns.

"What?" Koenma says in shock.

"That-wat-be-happenin'" Jin replies.

"Ok, I think we need Yusuke." Koenma says. "Let's go and we need keep a low profile ok."

"Ok." Jin says.

They went to Yusuke's House

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" Koenma yells hoping Yusuke hears it.

"What Koenma!" Yusuke yells back.

"We have a situation in Demon world."

"I'm not a spirit detective any more."

"But you are a former king."

"Ok, what's the problem, Koenma?"

"Urameshi-I'd-be-needin-your-help-" Jin replies.

"Jin," Yusuke says. "What's the big emergency?"

"Well-a-gold-demon-is-takin'-over-demon-world-and-is turning-everyone-into- Leprechauns."

"Leprechauns?" Yusuke asks confused. "Well, Kuwabara's at school, the Turtles are training and I think Kurama and Hiei are available."

"Well-find-them-an'-let's-go." Jin yells.

They found Kurama and Hiei

"Well, here we go!" Yusuke says as he, Jin, Kurama and Hiei go through the hole to demon world.

"Now, why are we here, Detective?" Hiei asks.

"Well, Jin says there's a gold demon here taking over Demon World and turning demons into Leprechauns." Yusuke replies.

"Well, let's find this demon and stop him." Kurama replies.

"You already found me, fools" The Gold form says.

"Who are you?" Kurama asks the golden monster.

"Trago, the golden monster." He replies.

"The form that Trago took is Munchie the smallest demon." Hiei replies.

"Ok, this is case of 'I'm tired of being picked on so, I'll get my revenge.' thing." Yusuke replies.

"Now that you're here I'll make you all into Leprechauns." Trago said.

Trago uses his golden finger to shoot at the guys.

"Whoa, we better watch out for his finger." Yusuke says.

"Stand still, Spirit Detective and his friends." Trago complains.

Then Trago uses his hands and zaps the gang except Jin into Leprechauns.

"I'm a Leprechaun." Yusuke freaks.

"Hiei's already short," Trago teases. "Now how do you fell being shorter?"

Hiei growls.

"Now find my gold, NOW." Trago screams at his new Leprechauns.

"Yes sir." Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei say unwillingly.

"Oh-no." Jin says. "I-have-to-find-Koenma-an'-tell-him-wat-happened. I-think-we'd-be-needin'-Kuwabara-and-his-turtle-friends."

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Part 3

I don't own anything but the gold obsessed demon

Jin flew back to human world right to Koenma.

"It didn't work?" Koenma asks.

"No-Trago-the-golden-demon's-name-knows-how-to-uses-his-hands-too." Jin frustrates.

"Oh-boy, Kuwabara isn't going to like this." Koenma says.

"Wat-be-these-turtles-your-talkin'-about?" Jin asks.

"They're allies that Yusuke and the others get along with and they are very stealthy ninjas like you."

"Shinobi-jus-like-me." Jin says excitedly.

So they got Kuwabara and the Turtles

"Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei are what?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"Leprechauns." Koenma answers.

"But it's in demon world." Mikey says nervously.

"But we're the only ones left." Don replies.

"Then let's go." Raph says impatiently.

"We need a plan first, Raph." Leo replies seriously. "What do we know so far?"

"Well, everyone in demon world is Leprechauns and there's a gold obsessed demon." Don replies.

"So far, Jin is the only one that has been infected yet." Kuwabara replies.

"Well let's stop talking and let's go." Raph says.

"Ok, Ok let's go." Kuwabara says.

So Kuwabara, Mikey, Don, Raph, Leo and Jin went through the hole to demon world.

"So this is Demon world." Mikey says.

"Hey,-we'd-better-duck-our-heads-or-he'll-be-spottin'-us." Jin warned.

They over heard Trago

Now, my Leprechauns, including the spirit detectives Leprechauns wait there are suppose to be four!" Trago screamed. "Where's the fourth, Spirit Detective?"

"Like, I tell you golden breath." Yusuke the Leprechaun says teasing.

"WHERE IS HE?" Trago screams.

Yusuke the Leprechaun unwillingly gulps "I don't know master."

"Well, I'm going to find him the weakest one of all, Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Well, we know who he's after." Mikey says.

"Me, of course." Kuwabara says annoyed.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Trago screams.

Everyone gulps and runs.

"We have to split since he's one person." Leo suggests.

"Ok." Everyone says.

Then everyone split up

"They think they can split up, well I can split too." Trago says as he split himself in 6 and the original going after Kuwabara.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU, KAZUMA KUWABARA." Trago says in a caught ya in type of voice.

"Great…" Kuwabara thought. "I'm in trouble now."

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Part 4

I don't own anything but the gold obsessed demon

The turtles fight the clones of Trago

"Great, Goldie cloned himself and goes after Kuwabara." Mikey says sarcastically.

"Well, we can get the clones and save Kuwabara and the others.

"Ok, let's do it." Don says.

"Right before Goldie here traps us." Leo says.

Meanwhile

"Now I have you, Kazuma Kuwabara." Trago says victoriously.

"Great…" Kuwabara thought.

Trago raises his fingers and shots at Kuwabara

Kuwabara get his Jigen-tou out to block, but a tornado blocks him instead.

"Are-you-ok-pal?" Jin asks.

"Yeah, Thanks." Kuwabara says.

"Now-let-us-be-stoppin-this-fool."

"Yeah."

"Who are you? My powers dissolved when your tornado hit it." Trago asks angrily.

"I'm-Jin,-the-Shinobi-of-the-wind." Jin replies.

"The Shinobi of the Wind? It can't be the same Shinobi family that trapped me in the gold rock.

"It-be-Trago-the-same-and-wit-a-little-help-from-Kuwabara-I'll-be-stoppin'-you-again." Jin proclaims. "Ready-Kuwabara?"

"What did you say? Trago says. "You talk the same way your ancestor talked."

"He said he's going to stop you again with my help." Kuwabara says as Jin threw a tornado fist at Kuwabara's Jigen-Tou and Kuwabara swings his sword like a baseball bat and hits it into Trago.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo." Trago screams as he shrinks back to Munchie.

And everyone is turned back to normal.

"Hi," Munchie says nervously.

Everyone including Jin, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and the Turtles look at him angrily.

"Hey, it was a joke." Munchie gulps.

Everyone just walks off except for Hiei who has his sword in hand.

"Now what about the short comment earlier, Munchie?" Hiei threatens.

"Bye!" Munchie says as he runs away from Hiei.

"Happy-St.-Patty's-Day" Jin Yells.

The End


End file.
